Joey and seth
by joey-anderson
Summary: I'm only trying this out. It's based on my OC's, and it shows you their life up until their death. My friend wrote the original stories. So yeah... just to remind you i'm only trying this one out because the others i wrote sucked!


Joey's and Seth's story.

**Okay if this story sucks tell me and if it doesn't then...awesome...**

* * *

Okay this story starts with a woman running, you can tell it's a woman by her fragile body shape. She ran as if  
being chased by something, but only shadows were left behind her. she ran until she saw a house that looked  
familiar to her and ran faster to the house, when she got to the house she placed a tiny body down on the doorstep,  
she keeled down to look at the tiny creature one last time and said to the little life, "Mama loves you two very  
much, remember that my beautiful children." She said in a soft voice. The woman rang the doorbell and ran to hide  
behind the nearest tree to watch over her children, while watching her children being cradled a gust of wind blew off  
her hood that she wore and revealed beautiful snow whit hair, her gold eyes shimmering with happiness as she  
watched her children being taken into the house. However that happiness left her eyes and turned lifeless as a noise  
came from behind her, she turned around, and disappeared.  
Five years after that night, at the same house, giggling could be heard from the garden. A little girl was seen  
running around as fast as her little legs could carry her, she was being chased be an older girl, who was also  
giggling. They played and played until the sun started to set.  
"Joey! Lola! it's time to have dinner!" A beautiful lady shouted to the girls, "okay!" they both shouted in sinc, and  
ran towards the woman. The lady had light brown hair that reached down to her back, her eyes were a sky blue  
colour that only added to her beauty. At the moment she wore a lovely yellow dress that finished just below her  
knee. Another figure accompanied her side. He had blue eyes just like the lady's but his were darker that her's and  
his hair was a more darker colour, he wore a blue shirt and black jeans. They both looked very happy as the  
children ran up to them. They all entered that house together.  
As they got to the living room there was a huge dining table that was full of food, the girls eyes brightened up like  
someone who just saw a magic trick for the first time. The man and woman just laughed at their reactions. "This is  
to welcome Lola Jones to the Night-walker family!" The pretty lady said as she gave the girl Lola a hug. "thank  
you, Lilly and Alan. Oh and Joey too!" Lola said politely to the Night-walkers, they all smiled at their new family  
member.  
Later that week in the middle of the night, joey was woken by a noise that was heard at the other end of the  
bedroom. When she sat up and turned around, her gold eyes met with yellow and a wicked smile, Joey froze under  
the pressure of the eyes that were watching a sleeping Lola. The yellow eyed figure tapped Lola's forehead and was  
about to do something but was stopped by a large crash at the bedroom door. Alan tackled the figure to the ground  
while Lilly picked up Lola who was now fully awake, and grabbed Joey's hand and ran down the stairs towards the  
front door. However when they left the bedroom, Joey felt another presence watching them run to the door. When  
they were about to get to the door, the figure that joey sensed before slammed the door shut and locked it. Lilly ran  
up to the door and started kicking it, but it wouldn't budge. Then the figures foot steps were getting louder until it  
stopped opposite Lilly, Lola and Joey. Lola hid behind Lily in a desperate attempt to not see the figure, Lilly stood her  
ground and Joey just stood there and watched every moment happen. The only thing Joey heard next was the blood  
curdling scream that came from her mothers mouth, the only thing she felt was the blood that covered her face  
when her mother's chest was cut open, and the only thing she saw for a moment was the lifeless body of their  
mother right in front of her and a Lola that collapsed from fright, until her eyes were covered by the figure who put  
her to sleep.  
The next thing Joey saw were the bright lights that covered the entire room, it took a moment for her eyes to august  
to the lights, but then she froze as she saw the figure that killed her mother, however he looked more human that  
before. "glad to see you're awake, sleepy head." He said with a small smirk, he then got up from the chair and  
walked over to Joey, but before he could get any closer Joey jabbed him in the eyes and ran for her life until what  
felt like hours, she collapsed to the ground.  
Joey looked to where she was and broke down crying, she had found her way to the night-walker house, except it  
had been burned to the ground. After she controlled her tears she started to walk to the house, if people were  
passing by they would have thought that she looked like she had been hypnotized by the house, but then again they  
didn't know what she had been though. Joey found her way to the garden and sat under the only tree that hadn't  
caught on fire, and this tree happened to be her favorite tree as well. However Joey couldn't hold in her emotions  
anymore and started crying again. She felt a hand on her head, and as she looked up her teary eyes met an old(ish)  
face and sad eyes, the man held out his hand for Joey, Joey grabbed it and was immediately pulled into a hug where  
she was able to cry the rest of her tears away, and fell asleep in the warmth.  
The man had realized that Joey had stopped moving and crying, he tapped her forehead and found that Joey had  
fallen asleep, the man sighed but smiled at her with his sad eyes and walked with joey in his arms to his car and  
drove away from the lifeless house that used to be surrounded with laughter.  
A week later after staying with the man that she found out was called Bobby. Joey had to go to a funeral. Her  
parents funeral. Bobby insisted that she should stay at home but she wouldn't listen to him and wanted to say  
goodbye to her beloved parents, of cause Bobby went with her.  
At the end of the funeral Joey stood in the corner of the room and listened to the people whispering until she heard  
"Poor child, both parents dying on the same night." "Yeah, but i wanna know is who's going to take her in?" "Well  
i cant, i already have two children to look after." "I cant, i mean look at her, i don't want to take care of  
someone who looks like a freak." after Joey heard this, her gold eyes browned in the colour and became lifeless  
once again. Her eyes wondered over to Lola, who was placing a Lilly on her parents coffin's. Lola felt some eyes  
looking over her, when she turned around she saw Joey's dead eyes looking at her. Joey realized that Lola was  
looking at her and was about to say something, however she saw eyes staring at her behind Lola in the shadows  
and closed her mouth. Bobby grabbed Joey's hand and pulled her in the direction of his car.  
Joey only saw glimpses of Lola over the past couple of weeks after her parents funeral, so she just ignored it and  
continued to live with Bobby.  
The next couple of years living with Bobby had been fun for Joey, she didn't talk about her parents and made it look  
like she had forgotten. But of cause she hadn't. She didn't go to school because Bobby was teaching her instead,  
which was fun for her. Bobby tough her how to become a hunter and after a couple of years she was finally able to  
tell Bobby what she saw on that night, Bobby was shocked, not only by the story, but how she described it so well.  
Once he heard the story he told her to not tell anyone else because they wouldn't believe it coming from and eight  
year old child. However, ever since Joey started living with Bobby she got nightmares about Lilly and Alan's death,  
sometimes though she had some dreams about Bobby dying instead.

When Joey turned nine, she found some interesting things about herself, Like she had sharper teeth, pointier ears  
than everyone else and her hair and eye colour were abnormal to normal humans. In the night Joey's chest would  
hurt and she felt like she was being burned alive, yet she didn't tell Bobby. Sometimes in the bathroom Joey's eyes  
would turn red, she still didn't tell Bobby. Unfortunately one night Bobby went into Joey's room while her chest was  
burning and her eyes were changing colour, he ran towards her to try and help her, but was thrown against a wall.  
When he recovered from the shock he looked up and saw Joey's now red eyes crying for help but he couldn't get  
close enough to her because he kept on getting thrown back, when he looked up for the last time he saw a thin  
sliver of ice that had surrounded Joey. Joey put her hand out towards Bobby and painful said  
"D...Daddy...help...me...please..." She was crying when she said this and tried to walk to Bobby, but collapsed to the  
floor before she could.  
After the incident Bobby spent most of his night's to try and find out what was wrong with Joey, when he finally  
found something he refused to believe that an innocent little girl could be such a monster. Bobby kept on monitoring  
Joey, however Joey's symptoms got worse and most of the time it felt like Joey was a different person when her  
eye's changed, but it would only last for a little while.  
While time went on, the being inside of Joey started to grow a personality and when the personality would take over  
Joey it would stay longer than it previously did, and every time the personality went away Joey would talk about a  
room in her mind that was full of stuff Bobby wouldn't imagine, she would often say things about how nice the  
personality was and told her that it's name was Seth, and she would ramble on about how Seth looked alot like  
her with the same hair and eye colour, and so on.  
When Bobby got to know Seth, he told Joey to not tell anyone about him and to keep him hidden from them, she  
obeyed, and went on with the life that she began to cherish.  
When joey finally turned seventeen she left Bobby's house saying that she wanted some independence and that she  
would still visit him. Over the next couple of months of Joey's independence she began hunting on her own, she also  
became aware of the Winchester brothers and their friend, Lola Jones, and of course upon her founding made her  
smirk more that usual, she even ended up trailing them for almost a year. Until she was in the exact motel as the  
three but only a couple of doors away from them. She knew that something interesting was going to happen soon,  
and patently waited for their arrival at the door.  
Knock Knock.  
Joey smirked as she answered the door to find Lola with a nervous look 'this is going to be fun' she thought and  
smiled at Lola. "Hello are you...um...Ash anderson?" Lola said nervously. "Yeah, you are Eric Jones' daughter Lola  
right?" Joey internally smirked, "Yeah, how do you know my name?" Joey opened the door more to let her in.  
"Do you want a cup of tea, with three sugars?". Lola looked at Joey/Ash confused until Joey said "Your dad told  
me" When Lola was comfortable Joey made the drinks Lola eyed the room to find out that 'Ash' was also a hunter.  
When Joey came back into the room she caught the look of shock of Lola's face and internally smirked more. Joey  
listened to Lola go on about how she didn't know she had a cousin and Joey told her that Ash wasn't her real name  
and gave her the phony story that she usually told people, after that Joey didn't say anything unless she had to. That  
is until she heard that the Winchester brothers would be coming to the room she was staying in. Then a knock at  
the door and Joey watched as Lola's eyes lit up as she jumped up to answer the door for the boys. 'Pathetic' is  
what Joey thought Lola was from just the conversation they had just had, Joey then looked at the Winchesters and as  
she glazed at Dean she honestly thought of a squirrel and Sam as a moose, she slapped herself mentally at the  
thought of thinking something like that. Joey thought until she heard Dean call out to her with a casual 'hey', Joey  
stood up and put on a fake smile.

* * *

**Okay how was that? Please review. Please. Please. Pretty Please!**

**- Joey-anderson**


End file.
